Gii Crimson (Web Novel)
Summary Gii Crimson is the oldest and strongest of the Demon Lords. He is the Lord of the Palace of White Ice, and has been ruling over a frozen continent for a long time. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C | 2-B Name: Gii Crimson, Lord of Darkness Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Androgynous, usually assume male form Age: 2000+ Classification: Awakened Demon Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8; Demons have eternal youth, will regenerate as long as their core which exists within their souls isn't destroyed, even if they are killed, they will revive within a few hundred years to a thousand years at most, as long as the Spirit of Darkness exists), Time Stop, Regeneration (Low Godly, Mid Godly overtime; Born as a conceptual being without a physical body that receives power from the Spirit of Darkness. Spirits are type 3 concepts as their birth give rise to the existence of their respective element, for example time never existed until the Spirit of Time was born), Soul Manipulation (Can absorb and destroy souls), Information Analysis, Poison Manipulation, Summoning, Intangibility, Mind Manipulation (Can control and corrode minds. Far superior to Pre-Demon God Diablo who could control the minds of 5 people), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual life forms which exists as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc), Abstract Existence (Type 2; Demons were born as conceptual existences that receive power from the Spirit of Darkness and will revive as long as the Spirit of Darkness exist), Power Mimicry, Biological Manipulation, Teleportation (High ranking demons are capable of instantaneous teleportation, and can teleport to other dimensions such as the demon world), Precognition (Can predict his opponents movements), Sealing, Matter Manipulation (Can destroy things at an atomic level), Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Resurrection (Even if he dies he will resurrect within a few hundred years at worst), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Which works at the atomic level), Mind Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 5 people), Death Manipulation, Decomposition, Paralysis, Poisons, Corrosion Inducement, Soul Manipulation (Which works on the scale of several thousands of people), Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 5 people), Spatial Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not), Time Stop (Can move in stopped time), Power Absorption (Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul), Power Nullification (Magic Canceller which obstructs the casting of magic, doesn't work on high ranking beings), and Status Effect Inducement (Weakening magic and the like doesn't work on someone with an ultimate skill) | Same as before plus Creation (Can reproduce things from his memories) Attack Potency: Large Star level (Comparable to Milim Nava) | Multiverse level (Comparable to Eos Rimuru Tempest) Speed: FTL (Comparable to Chloe O’Bell) | Infinite (Comparable to Eos Rimuru) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Star Class | Multiversal Durability: Large Star level (Tanked attacks from Milim) | Multiverse level Stamina: High (Fought with Milim continuously for 7 days and 7 nights) Range: Hundreds Kilometers Standard Equipment: Demon Sword World: The strongest sword in existence, forged from the hardest physical element known as the Star Heart. Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Calamity Claw': An attack that carries an intense poison property. The poison infects the target with an infectious virus, which also corrodes the mind, starting from the point of contact. *'Prideful Lord Lucider:' Gii's ultimate skill which allows for the complete replication of abilities that he sees even once. *'Purity King Metatron:' Leon's Ultimate Skill. The apex of light class abilities, an ability considered to be a bane to being of magic origin. The skill also specialize in purifying demons. It can generate a ray of light that's comparable if not superior than Disintegration. *'Wrathful King Satan:' Milim's Ultimate Skill. Its true identity is the very Magic Essence Breeder Reactor itself. A magical energy reactor that convert the user's wrath into magical power. It can potentially supply the user with an unlimited amount of magical energy. However, Gii's body cannot handle the full force of this skill and usually just keep it running at 40% its usual potency. *'Death Streak:' An ability which creates a black flame in his hand, upon crushing the flame, it diffuses into the surroundings. The light of the flame, penetrates all substances, and affects its targets' genetic arrangement. All living creatures within a 10km radius are killed forcibly because of the forced genetic rewriting. *'Temptation:' A demon's ability which allows them to manipulate mind's as they likes. *'Abyss God Nodens:' An Ultimate Skill obtained by evolving Ultimate Skill Prideful Lord Lucifer. It includes Gaia’s All Creation Embodiment skill which lets him reproduce things from his memories. Key: Base | End of Series Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Immortals Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Sword Users Category:Hax Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Biology Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Matter Users Category:Light Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners